


Oops.

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BUT DUBCHAENG, DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, idk who Matt is, it's based on fanart, really good fanart, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Dahyun sent something~ to the wrong number, but was it really that bad of a mistake?Based off this: https://twitter.com/BRcauli/status/1244686608852488193?s=20
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 78





	Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at art before reading and show the artist some love please.. The art is better, tbh..
> 
> Bold means text message..

_Last night was fun,_ Dahyun thought when she woke up and realized the state she was in. Still naked, kinda messy, and a little needy, all proof of the... events that occured. For a second, Dahyun really thought she had been with that kind of guy until she saw the little note he left on her nightstand.

_Hey, sorry I had to go. Work and all, you know. This was fun, and you’re insanely pretty. HMU, we should go out again. My # is (206)-***-****. Hope to hear from you._

_- <3 Matt from Club 24/7 ;) _

Dahyun sighed, throwing the little paper back on the nightstand and immediately looking for her phone. She quickly types in the number and sends a text. Well, a picture. A picture of her current state and small morning message for the dude.

Not even a minute later, her phone buzzes. Giddy with excitement thinking about this new guy, Dahyun checks her phone with a big smile… That quickly fades..

**Nice tits, this isn’t Matt though.**

_Wait what?_

**Yeah sorry wrong number**

Dahyun quickly puts on a shirt before returning to the source of her current anxiety. She apologizes to the stranger but then a thought hits her..

_Please don’t be a creep, please don’t be a creep…_

**No, I’m a girl probably around your age.**

Dahyun’s face heats up at what the stranger sends next. Matt forgotten, Dahyun gathers herself as best she can. 

Okay, she can’t gather herself at all. 

Sure, she probably should have checked the number _before_ sending a nude but seeing to where she is now.. She really isn’t complaining. The pink haired girl is definitely attractive. Way more attractive than.. _Wait, what was his name? Michael? Mark, Matt!_ Way more attractive than Matt.

Dahyun was wondering: **Are you queer, by any chance?**

Her shirt said gay, but it could just be the angle of the picture. Dahyun never finds cute gay girls. It’s a hard life, being bi.

The three little typing bubbles appeared, then disappeared, then appeared again.

**What do you want me to be?**

_Mine._

But Dahyun obviously couldn’t text that, right? She didn’t even know this girl’s name. _Okay, details now, flirt later._

Dahyun hesitates, but she calls this girl. It rings about two times before she picks up on the other side of the line.

 _“Hi?”_ The girl said after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, hi! Um, this whole thing seems a little crazy, sorry,” Dahyun blurted out. “I’m Dahyun.”

The girl on the line laughed softly. _“Hi, Dahyun, I’m Chaeyoung.”_

Dahyun tested the name on her tongue, repeating a few times before Chaeyoung spoke again.

_“Hey, to answer your question, I am. I’m gay, yeah.”_

Okay, maybe it’s because she’s already seen the boobies or maybe it’s this girl’s fine-ass voice, but Dahyun is feeling a little bit.. Daring..? Yeah, daring.. Totally.. Daring..

“You wanna go out sometimes, Chaeyoung?” Dahyun asked, her words rushed.

Chaeyoung paused. She didn’t exactly know why she got sent a text of some girl’s tits, and she’s not exactly sure why she thought sending her own tits was a good idea. But as confusing as this morning has been, that- this Dahyun girl asking her out? THAT has to be the biggest shock today.

_“What about your Matt?”_

Chaeyoung would be foolish to think this Dahyun would just forg-

“Who?”

Or maybe the pretty girl does have short term memory loss..

 _“Your boyfriend?”_ Chaeyoung pushed.

“I don’t have a- OH HIM! Forget him, it was a one-night thing,” Dahyun brushes it off.

Chaeyoung thought for a minute. DId she really want to get involved with a girl she knows nothing about except her name and that she’s willing to send nudes?

Yes. 

_“Are you free tomorrow night?”_

~six months later~

Chaeyoung parks the car in the driveway of her childhood home and looks over at her girlfriend in the passenger seat. The pale girl seems slightly nervous, adjusting and readjusting details of her outfit.

“Finally meeting the family, you ready?” Chaeyoung asks, brushing a strand of Dahyun’s hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” Dahyun says, leaning over to kiss Chaeyoung.

The couple get out of the car and head up to the front door. All is good. Chaeyoung’s dad embraces them both in a hug, her mom walks them to the dinner table, and her brother asks Dahyun some casual questions, mainly about music.Things went smoothly. Dinner was served. Chaeyoung’s parents poked and prodded at Dahyun’s personality and past. Her brother went into protective mode. But then one question came up. It was inevitable, they knew that. They should have planned for it better then.

“So how did you ladies meet?”

Chaeyoung chokes on her water, Dahyun coughs awkwardly.

“Funny story, actually...”


End file.
